Trouble for the Dragon slayers
by MisticCelestialDragon
Summary: A girl stumbbles into fairy tail asking for help . The next day they find out some shocking information suddenly all of the Dragon slayers are kidnapped.(Sorry I am bad at summerys) I can move the rateing up if needed
1. Chapter 1 New girl

**Hi this is my first time writeing fanfic.I don't own fairy tail but Crystal is my character. sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

* * *

As the girl ran she keept looking behind her as if afraid. All of a sudden 4 dark mages appered out of no where as the girl ran past them they saw she was running towards Fairy Tail' s guild . The guild doors burst open and a few of the members stood up in a panic,as she started towards them but collapsed saying "Help me".The dark mages appeared behind her but the members that stood up said "back off".The mages paniced and ran.

Crystal P.O.V

I groned as I sat I where was ,I heard a voice say "Take it eaysie there ok" I turned to see a few people standing there they introduced them selfs as Erza, Lucy ,Gray and then Lucy came and sat next to me and asked "I dont mean to be nosey but who are you?"I smiled "My Name is Crystal Dragneel and I am Natsu little sister"Just then i felt i great gust of wind just i as said that blowing the door open, i head the whole guild look up in shock at that the said "WHAT!"I laughed.

Crystal P.O.V

The next day i was intoduced to everyone and until Master Mokarove came in and told everyone to shut up i was bombarded with questions."ok now dear could explaind from the top " he asked gently. I smiled and began "I came looking for my brother but to also warn the other dragon slayers .." all of a sudden The master inturuped saying " sorry but what magic do you use "" Storm dragon slayer magic " The whole guild looked shocked."Any way there are dark guilds all over trying to kiddnap dragon slayers for their magic"" I came to warn them" the guild looked worried. But then the master asked me to join Fairy Tail, I agreed Mira came over and asked what colour and where to i whant the guild mark. I said " on my right sholder in white please" i said smileing.

Master Mokarove P.O.V

As i watched my children my eyes landed on Crystal , that girl had a very dark past for now all seemed at peace but there was great darkness comeing and i worried for the safty of my children.

* * *

**I know this was a short chapter the next one's will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2 Wakeing up and News

**As promised this chapter is longer. I don't own Fairy Tail. Oh, and if your wondering Crystal is 17, and this is after the grand magic games.  
**

* * *

Natsu P.O.V

I still can't believe it, I have a little sister who's a dragon slayer too. no wonder she smelt familiar to me when she came through those the new of us dragon slayers in danger worries me, mean don't get me wrong but I don't want Wendy or my new little sister to get I sat thinking this Gray walked in he came over and said " hey flame brain watch ya doing"I said moodily " thinking " he smirked "don't think to hard you might short circuit your brain"" what was that ice princess you want to go"and I started to brawl with him.

Lucy P.O.V

As I walked in with Crystal , Natsu and Gray were at it again , I don't know how many time's this happens a day, I just hope that we don't get caught in the cross fire. And then Natsu is thrown at Crystal Knocking her over, as she got up she looked like she could murder someone, then I heard her say " dragon storm fist " and then she knocked them straight out.I was kinda shocked but i then again i do hang around Erza so I was cool with it , but now we had another person to deal with those two,then Erza walked in saying "what is going on" they then said "Nothing Erza"

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

Later that day we were all hanging around while Natsu and Erza were looking for a job request and for once it was peaceful , but then my word's were swallowed as the guild door crashed open and there stood one of the most powerful dark guilds they weren't part of the barem of alliance but they came pretty close their name was Black Death. They walked in they demanded we handed over the dragon slayers or they would destroy the guild hall, we had till the count of ten.

Crystal P.O.V

When i saw the dark guild i panicked they can't take me back there they can' started to count "one ""two""three""four"Erza interrupted by saying " we will never give up one of our family"but they carried on counting so I sethily made my way over to Wendy and Carla I whispered "come with me quietly " i found some place to hide for her " they can't get hold of you OK I know what they will do to dragon slayers they .."I broke of they had finished counting the leader snapped " Fine destroy the guild and find the dragon slayers" as they destroy every thing in site i could see Natsu snapping inside as this was is home were he grew up but soon enough they found Gajeel and restrained him,about ten seconds later they got Natsu " that's two now were are the others" they demanded "find them" was all I heard i one of them grabbed Wendy and me i screamed to Erza " find us please as soon as you can look in my diary i wrote down things about it "" help us soon" was the last thing i said to my new family.

Natsu P.O.V

I groaned as I sat up,where was I and Crystal is she alight I looked around in panic and saw she was lieing there unconscious as well as Wendy , Lauxus and Gajeel.I went over to Wendy and Crystal and shook them everyone was awake I then asked were we were imegietly Crystal looked down and said " I know ,we are in the prison cells of the dark guild Black Death""I was hear when i was 4 and then i escaped 2 years ago when i was 14 i am now 17 one year younger than Natsu , while i was hear the did some horrible things to me , experiments on my power."

Mokerov's P.O.V

I was walking along the street towards the guild .Phew I sighed that took forever ,as I turned the corner my jaw dropped the guild was destroyed and a panic stricken Erza and Lucy sat in the middle imegietly i ran over and asked " what happened hear , is everyone aright!". Erza replied " yes but all the dragon slayers have all been taken by the guild of Black Death"I paled and i said " no" " this is bad very bad".

* * *

**This chapter was probably very confusing as I did switch between P.O.V but most of the time it will be Natsu , Lucy and Crystal and maby a bit of Master Mokarove  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Escape and Fairy Tail !

**I hope you are enjoying the story, I will try and update as much as possible, but i recently gone back to school. There is going to be some drama in this chapter.**

* * *

Crystal P.O.V

"After my dragon when missing I ran to the nearest town to ask around that's when the dark guild found me , they said they would help me , I was an idiot to trust them."My voice shook as I spoke remembering the time I spent hear."they took me hear and before I knew what was happening I was in a cell , later they came down and took me to a gigantic room and they started to attack , I was forced to use my power to defend myself , little did I know that that was to see how much power I held."By now Natsu and Wendy were by my side holding me and Laxus and Gajeel were staring at me in shock. " the next day the experiments began , i don't remember much but they were stealing my for for weapons but my power obviously wasn't enough as they came to Fairy Tail."

Natsu P.O.V

As Crystal talked I felt myself fill with horror , she had to go through that and I didn't what she said next surprised me " Then suddenly one day a sphere surround me and i fell asleep for 5 years which is what i think happened to you on Tenrro island for 7 years ."I was speechless with surprise but Crystal wasn't a member then."After I woke up I escaped and came to Fairy Tail ... Crystal broke of at the sound of foot steps , her eyes widened "no, there early " Suddenly she said " Wendy , Natsu , Laxus , Gajeel look unconscious they cant get your powers" we looked at her in shock i started to protest when she said " I'm sorry " and every thing when dark".

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

Master was back and talking to Erza and by the way he's reacting he is very upset .I sighed and said "open gate of the southern cross Crux " " Grandpa Crux can you fined out were Natsu and the others are being held"He nodded , and started his search. While he was searching Ezra came over and asked "you found any thing yet ?""nope grandpa Crux is still searching ""ok at least we know the vague vicinity they are in "." GAHOO!"grandpa Crux shouted startling me " well at the moment they are all being held in the guild hall's basement , so if they can escape from the cell that are being held in to the actual guild hall you may have a chance of rescuing them miss Lucy ""ok grandpa Crux thanks for your help you may go back"POOF and back he went.

Mokerove P.O.V

Black Death . One of the reason First Master made this guild was to opse that , at the time of the great guild wars we managed to defeat them , but now they wanted Dragon slayers for there is going to be bad very very bad, it looks like there using there powers for weapons , I growled softly their preparing for war.

* * *

Natsu P.O.V

A few hours later I woke up to someone dumping Crystal on the ground , that's when I noticed that she was bloodied and beaten , I quickly scrambled over to Wendy to wake her up so she could heal Crystal."Natsu-San what happened ""well Crystal knocked us out and was then taken away but right now I need you to heal her ""right"Wendy crawled over to her and a blue glow emitted from her hands.A few minutes later the others woke up and they all got work on escaping as Crystal was worried that they would come back to take me or the others , so we worked fast.

Crystal P.O.V

Gajeel and Natsu got work on the bars me Wendy and Laxus formed a attack plan.A few minutes later they were done and we crept up the hall way and stairs we finally made it to the door that lead into the main guild hall ,we prepared to launch ourselves in to battle, I mouthed one , two ,three and we burst in and leapt into we found ourselves separated and I was fighting as hard as I could and from what I could hear the others were to , they closed in I yelled " storm dragon roar " sweeping half of them of their feet, then just as I was about to punch some one in the face the door came crashing open and I saw Fairy Tail the master then said " Fairy Tail has come knocking!" I quickly punched the guy in the face making them shoot through several layers of wall but just as they were joining in the fight I saw something that made my blood run cold.

**A few hours earlier - **

Mokerove P.O.V

" LISTEN UP BRATS!" I yelled everyone looked at me " we have gotten permission from the Magic Counsel to attack the guild Black Death to get our members back " the hole guild roared their approval "FAIRY TAIL'S GOING TO WAR!"

* * *

**I am not very good at battle parts so bare with me , and after everyone is back at the guild I will need some help for what happens next so please give me your ideas I would love them. :)  
**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE

**Ok this is going to be ideas for a few story's tell me if you like them.**

* * *

Fairy Tail:

Fallen from the sky

A Fairy fell from the sky to plead with Fairy Tail to help,as the dark Fairys were destroying every thing and their next goal was the WHOLE WORLD.(Rateing T)

Gosts From the past

Lucy died on a mission her ghost now lives in the Fairy Tail guild Natsu then find out that lucy didn't die as her contract with her spirits didn't brake, Fairy Tail is then determined to bring back the light of the guild.(Rateing T)

The Eagle Archer

Lucy an Levy find an unconscious archer mage , they then take her to the guild where Master Mokerov is then rendered speachless , later that day she wakes up with very little memory who is this girl and what does she had to do with the master. ( Rateing T)

Now on to Rwby:

An elven secret

The strongest Hunteress comes back to school and needs help to rescue a town she needs two teams wich ones will go and where are they going and why.( Rateing T)


	5. Chapter 5 Usion Raid and What was that ?

**4 chapter sorry if I cant update as frequently but as I said in the last chapter I have recently gone back to school.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail .**

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

We stormed the building and surrounded the dragon slayers' in a protective circle , I brought out Leo and Virgo to help, when I saw Crystal freeze and look into the shadows in fear I wondered what it was and then I saw it a massive cannon that looked like the Jupiter but a lot stronger. But I couldn't pay attention for long as I needed to help my friends I brought out Fleuve d'étoiles and started to fight too.

_5 Minutes earlier _

Master Mokerove P.O.V

I watched my children fight Erza was protecting me despite my protests I guess she doesn't want the same thing happening like it did with Phantom Lord , then I saw Crystal fighting she was breathless and looked tiered but then she stopped and put her hand to where her headphones are and put them on ,imegietly she looked energized and was fighting effortlessly but she stopped as a massive cannon came out of the darkness .

* * *

Crystal P.O.V

The cannon made me freeze in panic , they can't fire it in hear not only would they kill us but half of their group too . I turned to Wendy , Natsu , Gajeel and Lauxs and called them over , all the while punching and round house kicking people all around me , the guys and Wendy slowly made their way over as soon as they were beside me I yelled to Gramps " TELL EVERYONE TO GET THE HELL OUT NOW"I then spoke to the others"lets do a usion raid as that cannon will kill everyone in a 30 Mile radius " the guys face went slack with shock as did Wendy's " Ok now lets do this " we gathered the last of our magic energy and yelled " dragon slayers Storms Sky Lighting Flame Irons ROAR !" with that the last thing I saw was Natsu grinning crazily with his thumbs up and then the world went black .

Natsu P.O.V

Crystal had come up with a crazy plan and I liked it , we gathered in a half circle holding hands and gathered our energy and yelled " dragon slayers Storms Sky Lighting Flame Irons ROAR!" as we passed out because of our lack of magic energy I gave Crystal a thumbs up while grinning like a mad man.

* * *

Mokerove P.O.V

When Crystal yelled at me to get everyone to leave she looked grim , although I didn't want to leave some of my brats in danger I did as she said and told every one to get out ASAP. Not 3 minutes later we heard a Dragon slayer usion raid , and ... the building collapsed also destroying half the forest around it I sigh more paper work for me . Erza , Lucy , Grey , Mira and Levy ran inside to haul out the dragon slayers when all of a sudden a Grey Blur swoshed ( Is that word ? well it is now ;) ) .

* * *

**ok forgive me for the short chapter and i am sorry but not sorry for the cliffhanger  
**

**muhhhaaaaa ... er ok **

**I will try and up date again soon promise **


	6. Chapter 6 Laxus , Nick Names and Wendy

**OK i am finaly updateing this story yaay , please bare with me , and no i will never have an update timetable i will update whenever i can.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail ( booo) enjoy the story**

* * *

Sunset's P.O.V

She Just had to leave me by myself didn't she , she then managed to get herself captured , the silly girl I sometimes think I am mum of this relationship . I quickly flew toward where the guild had stormed of to , I sigh when I hear an explosion Cris probably did an usion raid with the others destroying the whole dark guild.

I got there and seeing no Cris I panicked and flew as fast as I can past the rest of the guild , to the massive pile of rubble." Cris where are you , are you alright !" I called out in a panic.

Suddenly a small pale hand burst out of the rubble it then waved at me "Cris !" I cried out flying over, I started to remove the rubble as fast as I could , eventually it was safe enough for her to pull her self up and out . She grinned " Yo Sun how ya doing" she said casualy.

"Don't yo Sun me young lady you left me in your bag at the guild "

"You know you sound like a mother and I was kidnapped soooo ya" She complained as she pulled her self completely out along with a blue haired girl, who's eyes were slowly fluttering open.

" You alright Wendy "

"Y-Yeah I think I am "the girl murmured.

Wendy's P.O.V

"Y-Yeah I think I am " I murmured.

After Crystal had helped me up we started to look for the boys.

_Flashback _

_We had finished the spell when Crystal spoke up " we have to get out before the place collapses on us " we started towards the exit when I heard Gajheel curse and Crystal looked up and then yelled "look out "" and then she covered me with herself and then everything went black _

_Flashback ends_

* * *

Laxus P.O.V

After we had been dug out of the rubble and the small Migit had healed us we headed back to the guild and everyone was told to relax for a while by the old man.

~the next day ~

I watched from the second floor as Strawberry as he now called her walked in with a sunset coloured exceed different from yesterday , then he took in what she was wearing , she had obviously gone shoping as she was running from that dark guild but she wore a sleeveless mid calf length yellow top with delicate black swirls covering one side and creeping on to the other, she then had navy leggings on with purple DC high tops on her feet lastly she had a light grey long flowy cardigan tighed around her waist.

After talking to Mira she went over to the job board grabbed one before looking towards The healer who got up and walked out the door with her. Laxus heard footsteps behind him " you've been watching Crystal rather closely " he heard the old man say he blushed "so" "I want you to follow them make sure their alright ""fine old man , see you later "

* * *

**Ok now I am thinking of removeing little light and just focussing on this story and Battle of the bands , tell me if you agree. I hope you enjoy **

**Celeste out **


	7. Chapter 7 Stalker , Talks and What Next?

**Ok everyone sorry for not updating in a while but here we are have fun :)**

**Quick note : I am making everyone a year older I now I said she was 17 she is now 18 and eveyone else is 19 but Laxus is 21 ok just so the relationship I have planed would work ok.**

* * *

Crystal P.O.V

Looking down at the request I read it again , just a normal kill a bunch of monsters terrorising neer by town ect I was just finishing reading the request when I bumped in to a chest looking up I saw Laxus " Huh where you going Pinkie " I frowned " On a job Sparky " I replied smirking , his eye's widened before he smirked " Can I tag along ?"" Yeah Why" he shrugged " You seem like an intersting person , not many people would call me Sparky " I laughed " Ok then but just so you know it's a simple job" " Don't really care "

* Le Time skip to train station*

"No way did Evergreen really do that " Laxus snorted "Yeah she was so angry , but we just stood there as she never curses so when she just strated spouting them were went into shock" I laughed " Can't wait to meet them " we got our tickets and hoped on to the train and found ourselves an empty down I rumaged around in my bag and brought out a water bottle and my motion sickness tablets I took one and offered them to Laxus "You want one ?" "Yeah , You get motion sickness " I nodded grimancing .

Laxus P.O.V

I watched as Crystal fell asleep with the cat watching me** (Oh god I FORGOT Sunset ) **" What you looking at and why are you a different colour from the other day " I sopke gruffly leaning forward "Well Cris put a small spell on me to stop the dark guild from reconginesing me " " Ah and before I forget what is your name " "Sunset and I love sweets hehehe" I gave a bark of laughter " Well we have one who likes fish another who like Kiwi another who likes tea and now one who like sweets " the cat looked confused I smirked " We have three other dragon slayers and they all have cats too or if you want Exeed **(sp)** " She nodded " What are they like " " First theres Happy he's Pyros cat he adores fish " I rolled my eyes "Then there Carla she's a little bossy she act like a mum for the Midget , finaly there's Bolt Heads cat Pantherlily " " They all sound very interesting I can't wait to meet another Exeed "

* * *

I shook Crystal awake " Yo Pinkie were here "" Hmm watzit Sparky " " Were here "She lifted her head and yawned I turned and opened the compartment door as she got up . Now of the train we both heaved a sigh of relief " So were are we going " " First the Mayor of this town then up the mountin to get rid of the monsters " He nodded and they started walking in comfortable silence .

*Le Time Skip *

I grimaced as we came out of the Mayor's house god dam he was irritating I looke down to see Cris rubbing here ears slightly " You alright ?" She looked up " Yeah just his voice It was so , so ..." " Irritating , high pitch , cringe worthy .. I could go on " She smirked " Yeah you hit the nail on the head "

Crystal P.O.V

We gradualy made our way up the mountin we we neering the peek when all of a sudden we were surouned by Wyverns we got into battle stances " Where the Hades did they come from " I yelled in irritation " I have no idea " Laxus replied snarkily . I jumped into the air " Storm Dragons Iron fist !" My hand enfulged in grey with lightning running through it I slammed it down on the Wyvern infront of me " Lightning Dragons Roar " Taking out some more , I landed back beside him " Storm Dragons lightning claw " I took another out that was about to hit Laxus from behind " Storm Dragons Roar " While I was taking the ones out on my side Laxus was standin in one position using lightning to take out multipul Wyverns.

"Shit " I yelled as I was hit and slammed in to a tree "You ok " Laxus asked as he slammed a lightning infused fist into the Wyvern that had hit me I got up " Yeah just caught me off guard " He nodded "Storm Dragons Wing attack "

_*MEANWHILE AT THE GUILD*_

A giggling was heared from up in the rafters , most of the guild lept into battle stances " So this is the guild Master Borlo want's gone " the Master Mokerove raised his head " Who goes there " A female figure lept down from the rafters in what looked like a catsuit her Pink hair in pigtails and her cat like eyes gleamed manicly " Hehehe the name Ruza " she raised her hand " Let's play shall we " Chaos rained they seamed unable to control their actions anymore she controlled them like puppets they attacked one anotherand she just giggled in joy but eventual Mokerove got his body back " Opsies Play times over " She ran foward and grabed Natsu who began to yell and struggle Gajeel being the closest one gained enough controll to grab hold of Natsu and he disapeard with them as they did the puppety lessoned on them making Lucy run forward and try to grab Natsu but instead only grasped his scarf and empty air.

Lucy sank to her knees and burried her face into Natsu's scarf and cried Loke being the celestial spirit she had out walked over to her and held her as she cried as the rest of the guild was in shock most of all Levy and Master they had just had two attacks in one week and now they had just lost Natsu AND Gajeel .Silence consumed them.

* * *

*Back with Crystal and Laxus *

Crystal P.O.V

We had decided to stay the night in the town due to us not wanting to travel late at night . I actualy enjoyed having him around he and I had really interesting talks about music and my other hobbies and our pasts I really do see him becoming a really close friend **(Lol forshadowing hehehe)**. That night I lay awake thinking about Black Death and their hunger for power , I eventualy fell asleep. I woke up to Laxus saying something abot brakefast , I yawned "Food "I eating a dilishious I chaged into a light blue of the sholders dress with a cardigan over long with my useal shoes . We ended up running late due Sunset and me wanting sweets so we only just made it to the train station.

*Time skip to them walking back to the guild*

" And you woulden't believe how sassy she was it ... What happend to the guild hall " the hall was slightly smoking " Gramps" Laxus looked worried , we ran towards the building and oppened the door to see Lucy holding Natsu's scarf and Pantherlilly sitting next to a bookless Levy , I placed my hands over my mouth as tears spilled from my eyes I had just met my brother and now he was in that ... Place . Laxus placed a hand on my sholder I turned and burried my face into his chest " Natsu and Gajeel were taken just yesterday afternoon "

* * *

**Ok one of the longest chapters I have ever written .**

**Ok Crystals powers include any thing to do with a storm so give me idea's for battle moves ok well enjoy.**

**Cleste Out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello and wellcome to the next chapter chapter 8 hope you enjoy**

* * *

The guild was silent, everyone seemed empty Lucy, Levy and Crystal most of all. Currently Crystal sat with Laxus on the second floor just staring at the walls her eyes blank, Lucy had Natsu's scarf around her neck and was looking through some pictures and Levy was furiously reading while Pantherlilly sat on her lap.

The rest of the guild was normal except for the silence and lack of energy. Meanwhile Master was locked in his office doing paperwow.

_*With Natsu and Gajeel *_

Natsu's P.O.V

When I came to I was chained to a wall with Gajeel in the cell opposite me, just then a figure walked in and then all I knew was pain and her manic laugh...

Please...

Everyone...

Lucy...

Help me...

...

No I must stay strong, but the pain. he yelled as she carved marks into his skin, blood dripped from where his hands were shackled, pins, knifes and other things were shoved in at random points and a steady flow of blood fell from them "LEAVE HIM ALONE" Gajeel roared the woman turned and licked the blood of her hands smiling "Oh don't worry sweetheart your time will come" She purred.

Then the door opened and a man walked in "Do your thing Arrow" he nodded and raised his hands.

...Lucy why is Lucy here, wait no DON'T TOUCH HER.

NormaP.O.V

Natsu's yelled at something that only he could see... His worst nightmare

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and the cliff hanger but I have three storys so my plan is that this will be a slowburn story i'll update when i have an idea , as for battle of the bands thats going to be the main story . Also I may not be able to update at all but thats goin to be becaue of school but don't worry I'll always try to update whenever possible.**

**Cleste Out**


End file.
